April's Panties?
by twistedimaginationofme
Summary: "Donnie knelt down and reached blindly under the couch for the remote, but instead of grabbing what he wanted, he found something much more interesting, he pulled out a wad of pink fabric. . . Speechless and at a loss for words, he let out a nervous laugh and showed her what he'd found. April's mouth dropped, "Donnie! My underwear!" she snatched them from his hand." one-shot. 2012


**Disclaimer: I Do not own TMNT**

_So, another awkward moment caused by Donnie's crush. . . A random, first, yet short one-shot by the way. :)_

_This takes place shortly after the episode, "__Karai's Vendetta" __ . . . Oh, and I know the 2012 TMNT doesn't have a couch, but I pretended they did while writing this. . . _

_P.S. This literally was a crazy idea I had last night so..._

* * *

Donatello groaned in dismay. All he wanted was to change the channel on the TV, the last thing he needed to watch was Dora The Explorer, but the remote was missing. He got off of his seat hesitantly, he was so comfortable in his position. . . but getting caught watching shows made for three-year-olds would be so much worse. Especially since April was restricted to the lair, he would never be able to live it down. Donnie blushed at the thought, as he tried to change the channel manually. He pushed the button. Nothing. Maybe he was suppose to turn the knob? He tried it, it didn't budge.

"Mikey." He growled, "Michelangelo!" he yelled for his younger brother, wanting an explanation for the broken buttons and knobs.

Mikey rolled into the room on his skateboard, he was lucky Splinter wasn't around to see, "You called?" He asked.

Donnie whirled around to face him, "Why aren't the TV controls working?"

His little brother laughed, "Dude, just use the remote."

"The remote is gone, and I'm willing to bet you lost it, Mikey." He accused.

The orange banded turtle put his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay. No need to get hasty with the allegations. . . I'll help you look for it."

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Where did you last have it?"

Mikey thought for a moment, "I was vegging out on the couch with April. We were watching some game show she likes. . . Jeopardy, the price is right, or something like that. She's really good at it though."

They started searching near and around the couch, but still couldn't find the remote. Mikey started singing along with the cartoon, "I'm the map, I'm the map. . ."

"Mikey, please!" Donatello scolded, "Gah, it's probably under the couch!"

Donnie knelt down and reached blindly under the couch for the remote, but instead of grabbing what he wanted, he found something much more interesting, he pulled out a wad of pink fabric.

Mikey pointed at it, "Donnie, what is that?"

Donnie shook his head and unraveled it, "Oh shell. . ." His face turned bright red as he held a pair of pink panties.

"Is that April's. . . ? Dude, you hit the jackpot!" Mikey smiled.

He pushed Mikey's face away, "Mikey, shut up!"

Donnie then noticed a shadow cast over him, he turned around and saw the curious redhead herself, "What'd you find, Donnie?"

"Oh, busted." Michelangelo squeaked.

April leaned over, "Busted? Donnie, what is it?"

Speechless and at a loss for words, he let out a nervous laugh and showed her what he'd found. April's mouth dropped, "Donnie! My underwear!" she snatched them from his hand.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I uh, I found them under the couch."

Her face matched the color of her hair, making her and Donnie a completely red pair, "This. . . Never happened." She stated bluntly.

"Agreed." Donnie offered a sheepish grin.

They turned to look at Michelangelo, "Mikey. . ." they said in unison.

Mikey smiled, "Yes?"

"Don't tell the others about this." Donatello said.

Mikey started running, "Leo, Raph! Donnie found April's- uff!" Donnie tackled him.

Once the little brother was pinned down, Donnie threatened him, "If you tell anyone about April's. . ." he glanced at the still blushing girl, "I'll tell everyone, including Master Splinter, about you sneaking out at night to watch horror movies at the theater."

He grew serious, "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. You tell, I tell. These secrets stay between the three of us. Got it, Michelangelo?" Donnie explained.

Mikey sighed, "Got it."

Donnie let Mikey go and he walked away slowly, feeling the stares of his brother and friend behind him.

April turned to Donatello, "You just saved us a lot of embarrassment."

"Well, you know Mikey. . ." Donnie replied.

There was a long, awkward pause between them, before Raphael's hardy laugh broke the silence, "You guys are watching Dora The Explorer?! Ha-Ha!"

They whipped around, "Raph!"

"Just wait 'till the others find out about this!" he laughed.

* * *

_Ha... I couldn't help myself. What would you do if you found your crush's undies under your couch, hmm?_


End file.
